


Don't Dream It

by wrackwonder



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrackwonder/pseuds/wrackwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Hollstein prompts for your viewing pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: baking fun + (older) domestic Hollstein

In retrospect, it may not have been the best anniversary plan. For one thing, Carmilla was never on time. Ever. And Laura had really counted on her being home much earlier. Still, things could be worse, she mused, trying desperately to adjust the front of her jeans. Seven years was a long time, a lifetime for some, and, sure, it hadn’t exactly been smooth sailing. There was the thing with the dean. And then the thing with Perry. And then that unfortunate incident with the enchanted milkshake that granted Laura immortality at the tender age of twenty-two. Still, seven years was worthy of a celebration, at least that’s what Laura thought as she shuffled uneasily next to the kitchen counter, preparing ingredients for last minute cupcakes.

 

Red velvet seemed appropriate, considering Carmilla’s nature, and cream cheese icing was a personal favourite, so really, she couldn’t go wrong. At least, Laura hoped she could not go wrong. She dropped the spoon in the bowl and reached down to pull at her jeans. Of all nights for Carmilla to be late…

 

She managed to toss the cupcakes in the oven, clean the counter, and prepare the icing in record time. Still no sign of her wife, but that was to be expected. With the cupcakes now on the counter cooling off, all Laura could do was wait and pray that this was an okay idea.

 

Just as she was about to give up and spend some quality time with Netflix, she heard the familiar jingle of Carmilla’s keys in the door and seconds later, the woman in question stood in the kitchen, a sly smile on her face.

 

“Baking, Cupcake?” she drawled and Laura was careful to keep her back to the door.

 

“Red velvet,” she said, holding one of the muffins over her shoulder. She listened to Carmilla open and close the fridge and then waited for the familiar feel of the vampire pressed to her back.

 

“And icing?” came a voice by her ear. Laura nodded, dipping her finger into the bowl.

 

“And icing,” she replied, carefully turning in Carmilla’s arms. She offered the frosted finger to her wife and smiled victoriously as the digit disappeared into Carmilla’s waiting mouth. Carmilla leaned down to kiss her then, pushing their bodies together and Laura didn’t mind the sudden sharp edge of the counter digging into her back. Especially when Carmilla paused mid-kiss and tensed, pulling back slightly to shoot Laura a questioning glance before lowering her eyes to Laura’s crotch.

 

“Are you…” she asked, her fingers suddenly very interested in Laura’s belt. Laura was faster, however, pushing the woman slightly away and keeping her at arms length.

 

“Shirt. Off,” she demanded, folding her arms until Carmilla complied, tossing the black t-shirt on the floor, followed by a rather scandalous red bra. Carmilla made a move to come closer, but Laura held her off once more, grabbing the bowl of icing with one hand and snapping towards Carmilla’s black jeans with the other. The vampire understood clearly and with a practiced roll of her eyes, she stripped, leaving a mess of denim and leather boots in her wake.

 

Laura almost lost her nerve then. A naked Carmilla could do that. She was all pale flesh and perfect curves and dark hair between her legs. Laura nearly drooled, but managed to stop herself. This was her plan, she was in charge, and she’d be damned if the sight of Carmilla’s perfect hips brought her to a standstill.

 

She kissed Carmilla then, a gentle, languid kiss that promised so much more. For her part, Carmilla stood very still, patiently waiting to see what Laura would do. She didn’t need to wait very long. Coating her finger in icing, Laura left white smudges on a pair of red lips, in the hollow of Carmilla’s throat, on each nipple, and down, down, down, just below a surprisingly adorable naval. The vampire’s eyes were dark as Laura set the bowl on the counter and stepped back, taking in her finger painting project.

 

She started with the frosted lips, licking her way across and then in, tasting the icing and Carmilla’s mouth as she went. Moving at an agonizingly slow pace, she swirled her tongue in the hollow of Carmilla’s throat, eliciting the softest grown from the woman in her arms. She sucked there hard, leaving a mark that would disappear all too soon, and then moved down once more. Running her thumbs below Carmilla’s breasts, she greedily tongued one nipple, biting gently as she removed the icing and then moved to the other, repeating her actions. Carmilla was breathing heavily, but remained silent, her hands still at her sides. She knew how to play this game and Laura was pleased, beyond pleased. She pressed open mouthed kissing to the soft swell of Carmilla’s belly, biting gently on each hip bone, before finding the last bit of icing, resting just above those tantalizing dark curls.

 

At the feel of Laura’s tongue so close to where she needed to be touched, Carmilla moaned, resting one hand in Laura’s hair. It made Laura smirk and feel rather generous, and with both thumbs, she spread Carmilla open and placed the softest promise of a kiss against an already throbbing clit.

 

“Laura,” Carmilla whispered in a voice full of need and it would have been so easy to burry her face between those legs and finish what she started. But Laura had grander ideas for this evening, which forced her to stand up and pull Carmilla’s hands to her belt.

 

“Feel anything you like?” she said, her voice low and dangerous, and the vampire flashed her an equally dark look. Pale hands made quick work of her belt and reached inside her panties to find her prize.

 

“This new, Cupcake?” Carmilla’s attempt at remaining casual failed completely as her voice caught and her breathing seemed even more unsteady than before. Laura quickly discarded her shirt, followed by her jeans, leaving her standing naked before Carmilla, with only the strap on bouncing softly between them. Carmilla wrapped her hand around the appendage, tugging it slightly, and the motion hit Laura’s clit perfectly, forcing a moan from her throat.

 

“You like?” she asked and Carmilla nodded furiously, her eyes impossibly round.

 

“Good, on your knees.”

 

Carmilla obeyed immediately and Laura almost came right there at the sight of the vampire kneeling before her, the obnoxiously purple dildo dangerously close to her lips.

 

“Do you want me to put this in my mouth?” she asked and Laura swallowed a gasp.

 

 _Come on Hollis, hold it together!_ _You’ve got this. You didn’t wear this thing for three hours just to lose it now._

 

“I want you to get it ready,” Laura answered, proud of her steady voice. She placed her hands on her hips and thrust slightly forward. And then the tip of the strap on disappeared into Carmilla’s mouth and Laura thought she was going to die. With careful, steady movements, Carmilla sucked, taking the dildo in and out, in and out, her eyes never leaving Laura’s face. Each pass tugged brutally against Laura’s clit, she could feel herself throbbing, and the sight of Carmilla sucking her off would be emblazoned in her memory until the sun burned out and the zombies attacked and the oceans rose and…

 

“Stand up,” she growled and before Carmilla could properly steady herself, Laura grabbed her wife’s hips and bent her over the kitchen table. It was a positively sinful image, Carmilla sprawled over the table, open and swollen and wet…

 

Laura pressed against her, quickly pressing two fingers between Carmilla’s legs, ensuring that she was ready, that this would feel good, more than good, and she was rewarded with a high-pitched moan that sounded like her name. Pulling out quickly, she lined herself up, using one hand to steady herself and the other to hold Carmilla’s hip. And then, without any warning, she thrust forward, burying the strap on half way.

 

“ _Laura_ ,” Carmilla pushed back against her and Laura pulled out, lining herself up once more.

 

“This okay?” she asked, wanting to be sure, and Carmilla nodded frantically, curling her hands into fists as Laura thrust forward again. She was all in now, and Carmilla arched her back, calling out for her and the god she no longer believed in. But her moans were intoxicating and Laura grabbed onto pale hips and moved again, trying to find a steady rhythm for the thrashing woman beneath her.

 

She thrust again, in and out, in and out, and Carmilla pressed herself further against the table, trying to find some friction. Each grind of Carmilla’s ass against her front sent Laura spinning, her clit felt impossibly swollen, and the sight of the vampire struggling beneath her made her want _more more more_. She released one hip and squeezed the bouncing ass once before raising her hand and smacking the sensitive flesh. It was something they had talked about, something Carmilla had wanted, and the sound of Carmilla howling in pleasure was enough to make Laura do it again.

 

“Fuck, Laura!” Carmilla nearly yelled, trying to raise herself on her elbows. The table was slightly too tall for Laura and she was growing frustrated trying to keep her pace, so without a word she pulled out and grabbed Carmilla’s around the waist, awkwardly pushing her to the floor.

 

“All fours,” she demanded and Carmilla whimpered from the loss of her. She didn’t need to wait long, however. Laura took one look at her vampire on the floor, ass in the air, resting on her elbows, and she thrust in again, resting on her knees behind Carmilla and rotating her hips. She smacked Carmilla’s ass again and once more, Carmilla released an impossibly long moan.

 

“You like that, baby?” the pet name slipped out, but Laura couldn’t care, not as sweat dripped from her forehead, and her handprint was red on Carmilla’s ass. Her clit was burning, throbbing, it felt so uncomfortable and so perfect all at the same time. Inspired by her own need, she reached around then, fingers finding the soft, dark curls between Carmilla’s leg and nestled within, the treasure she was seeking. At first contact Carmilla’s arms gave out and she was suddenly pressed to the floor, her ass in the air, as Laura continued her relentless thrusting.

 

“Please…” was all the vampire could moan, “please…Laura…I…”

 

She was close. So was Laura. But she wanted Carmilla to go first and as each thrust became more difficult, as the woman beneath her became impossibly tight and wonderfully wet, Laura pressed down hard on Carmilla’s clit with her thumb and spanked her ass as she thrust deep and long. The sharp pain and the hard thrust was enough and Carmilla was suddenly squirming beneath her, pushing back against Laura with jerky motions as she cried out in ecstasy. Laura followed second later, holding onto Carmilla’s hips as she rode out her orgasm, pushing wildly into Carmilla one last time.

 

She found herself sprawled on top of the vampire after, the vampire who seemed unconscious, or dead…at least more dead than before. But within moments, Carmilla opened her eyes and lazily shot Laura a blissful grin.

 

“Baby?” she teased and Laura blushed, pressing a kiss to Carmilla’s shoulder blade.

 

“Happy Anniversary, Carm,” Laura said. She pulled out carefully, leaving gentle kisses along Carmilla’s back and then down lower, to her reddened ass cheeks. The vampire laughed again, turning onto her back as Laura rid herself of the strap on and lay down beside her.

 

“Did you just kiss my ass?”

 

“Shut up, Carm.”

 

Carmilla kissed Laura’s forehead gently and pulled her into a tight hug.

 

“Happy Anniversary, Creampuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my little writing project. I'm taking prompts over on tumblr for those interested (@wrackwonder). As always, comments are delightful and I appreciate them beyond words. 
> 
> Give me a shout on tumblr if you have any prompt suggestions (I also write for Clexa and Korrasami). Reblog, tag away, comment, you know the drill.


	2. Time In A Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: whiskey breath, snowy night, couch cuddles, kitten
> 
> For Mona and Shea...

The snow had started falling at mid-day and by evening, Laura found it difficult to make the short walk from her car to her apartment. Her journey was hindered by the sneakers she had foolishly chosen to wear that morning and the very annoyed cat trying to claw its way out of her jacket.

 

“Come on, Pork Chop, work with me here,” she growled, trudging her way through a particularly high drift. Her feet were soaked through and she could barely feel her fingers through the wet, woollen mittens. And then there was Pork Chop doing her best to escape the collar of Laura’s coat. Despite how cold she was, and despite the cat’s insistence on being difficult, Laura paused for a moment to breathe in the frozen air. It was sharp in her lungs and the dark sky made everything feel quiet and still. Even Pork Chop seemed to notice the magic in the air and she mewled softly as snowflakes coated Laura’s jacket and hair.

 

When her icy toes started to protest, Laura began walking once more, this time towards her apartment building where, hopefully, a warm meal and a warm girlfriend were waiting. Well, a somewhat warm girlfriend. Carmilla’s body temperature was not _as_ cold as the snow, but with any luck, the vampire had made turned on the heat or made some soup or, at the very least, gathered every blanket she could find in preparation for Laura’s homecoming. Taking the stairs two at a time, Laura could not wait for the blast of warm air that awaited, but as she finally made it to her door, she stopped, surprised by the very distinct sound coming through the wood.

 

Someone was playing guitar, which was somewhat surprising given that neither of them owned a guitar. Yet, she could distinctly hear the sound of fingers sliding over steel strings. Pork Chop glanced up at her, as if in question, and Laura shrugged before sliding her keys into the lock.

 

“Let’s see what our girl is up to.”

 

The apartment was blessedly warm, just as she’d hoped. The lights were on low, and Carmilla had started a small fire in their very old, but very appreciated fireplace. Styria and her buildings were old and they both appreciated this antique detailing in their otherwise unimpressive flat. Sprawled on the overstuffed green couch, Carmilla sat in a pair of Laura’s pyjama bottoms and a faded band t-shirt looking for all the world like a grouchy teenager. In her lap she held a guitar that Laura had never seen before. The instrument looked well used, as though it had seen bar fights, and spilled drinks, and one too many sad songs. But in Carmilla’s hands, the acoustic guitar came to life, and the song she was playing was haunting. It hurt something in Laura’s chest and it took her a moment to find her voice.

 

“I didn’t know you could play guitar,” was what came out, and the vampire looked up from the strings to shoot her an affectionate glance.

 

“Since 1962,” she answered before lowering her head again.

 

Carefully removing her jacket and wet shoes, Laura let Pork Chop free and the cat immediately leapt on the couch and onto Carmilla’s thighs. It regarded the guitar with suspicion and gently batted the worn wood with one paw.

 

“Careful, Porkie,” Carmilla warned and they both stared at each other haughtily, as Pork Chop seemed to reconsider this intruder in their apartment.

 

“This cold war between you two is ridiculous,” Laura said, sitting down beside the couch and stretching her legs so her feet could feel the much-needed warmth of the fire.

 

“ _Your_ cat,” Carmilla drawled as Laura reached back to scratch Pork Chop’s ears. The vampire looked somewhat jealous of the move and Laura laughed, moving her hand to Carmilla’s head and scratching her scalp lightly. She purred in response and Laura found herself feeling incredibly content in that moment.

 

“ _Our_ cat,” she said, tilting her head back against the couch. Pork Chop quickly lost interest in both the guitar and the two women bantering. She wedged her dark body between a couch cushion and Carmilla’s thigh and promptly shut her eyes, seemingly unimpressed with her two peasants.

 

Carmilla continued playing for a time and Laura was happy just to listen, letting the fire warm her bones and the woman on the couch warm everything else. When the vampire suddenly stopped, however, Laura looked up only to find Carmilla gazing down at her with a sad little smile on her face.

 

“Come here,” Carmilla whispered. It took some manoeuvring – Pork Chop was furious and ended up curled on top of Laura’s feet – but eventually, they both managed to squish onto their small couch. Laura lay back on Carmilla’s chest and Carmilla repositioned the guitar across their bodies and started playing again.

 

This time, however, she started to sing and it took all Laura had not to swoon.

 

“ _But there never seems to be enough time, to do the things you want to do, once you find them_ ,” Carmilla’s voice was low and quiet and Laura turned her face to press a soft kiss to the throat next to her cheek.

 

“ _I’ve looked around enough to know, that you’re the one I want to go through time with…”_

She continued for a few moments, filling their darkened apartment with warmth that had nothing to do with the fire or the blankets or Pork Chop’s body curled around Laura’s ankles. And when the song was over, Carmilla carefully lowered her guitar to the floor and reached for Laura’s body, holding her firmly against her chest.

 

“You sad tonight?” Laura asked, pushing herself up slightly to look at Carmilla’s face. The vampire shrugged, tightening her grasp on Laura and then leaned forward, brushing their lips together in the softest kiss.

 

“Whiskey breath,” Laura laughed, tilting her head to kiss Carmilla again.

 

“Do you care?”

 

Laura answered with another kiss and then they lay back, happy to hold each other in the silence of their apartment. The only sound was the crackling fire and with the snow falling heavier and heavier outside, they were perfectly content wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

“Do you have any regrets?” Carmilla’s voice was so small and so unsure that Laura felt her chest ache at the sound. But as she leaned up again, sneaking one hand under Carmilla’s t-shirt to trace invisible patterns on a soft stomach, she shook her head firmly when Carmilla met her gaze.

 

“None at all,” she answered. And with a cheeky grin, she popped her new fangs and wiggled her eyebrows at the woman below her. Carmilla tilted her head back in laughter and then surged forward, still cradling Laura’s body in her arms.

 

“Not all of me tastes like whiskey, you know?” she growled and Laura pushed her down then, never one to back away from a challenge.

 

Pork Chop hissed as she was suddenly displaced and quickly scampered from the room. She retreated to a dark bedroom and while new noises interrupted the tranquility of the night, Pork Chop vowed vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Jim Croce's 'Time in a Bottle'
> 
> Send me a prompt on tumblr (@wrackwonder) 
> 
> Comments are love


End file.
